cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Pacific Order
Category:New Pacific Order The New Pacific Order (NPO) has consistently been one of the most successful and powerful alliances in Cybernations since its founding in January of 2006 . Based upon the teachings of Francoism, the New Pacific Order has continuously excelled in war, economy, and diplomacy - although the organization is strong enough that often war can be a first resort without needing much diplomacy - and dominates the Red Trading Sphere. See: Military Command of the New Pacific Order. The official sanctioned name is the New Pacific Order, but the alliance is also known simply as The Order or as Pacifica. Its members are known as Pacificans. The fervor and loyalty of its membership is renowned and often leads to accusations of fanaticism. See: Culture of the New Pacific Order. The current Emperor of the New Pacific Order is the third Emperor of the Order The Divine Bovine Overlord of the New Pacific Order, '''Moo-Cows with Guns', Emperor of the New Pacific Order'', TrotskysRevenge. TrotskysRevenge is also know as Teh Moo and most commonly Emperor Revenge. Emperor Revenge is the embodiment of the New Pacific Order, its head of state and sovereign. Emperor Revenge has complete control of all internal and external functions of the New Pacific Order, all Pacificans have allegiance to the Emperor, and he governs with the will and support of the membership. Charter The Charter of the New Pacific Order defines the structure of the government and the powers of each area of the government. The Charter also defines admission, expulsion, and amendments to the charter. Any member may make a proposal in the Body Republic of the Order. History :Main Article: Pacifica Monogatari The New Pacific Order has a rich and powerful history. The Order originated in NationStates after the August Revolution of 2003 led by Francos Spain. It is one of the oldest alliances in Cybernations, founded in January 2006 by eight members of the People's Republic of the Pacific from NationStates aiming to spread the word of Francoism to another gaming universe. Admission Procedures To become a member nation of the New Pacific Order, a nation must be a member of the Red Team and uninvolved in any wars or aid transactions with hostile nations. After a candidate posts an application, they are asked a series of questions concerning their temperament, ideals and what they wish to get out of the Order by any member of the alliance. Depending upon their answers and activity, applicants are either accepted or rejected on a case by case basis by the Academy Staff. Successful applicants then enter the Academy, where they are taught Cybernations basics and Pacifican Culture. The Council The Council's duty is to be the direct link between the membership and the government of the Order. Alongside some other tasks, their main purpose is to serve every Pacifican comrade. This is achieved by being available whenever possible for all suggestions, concerns, ideas, questions and problems that members might want to talk about with somebody from the administrative staff. Councilors are elected and serve two month terms. Every month three of the six Councilors will be up for election and any full member is allowed to run. All they need is to be nominated by another member. Military Command :Main Article:Military Command of the New Pacific Order The Military Command is charged with carrying out the plans for war, developing war strategy for the alliance, and leading Pacifica. One must be appointed to join the Military Command structure. The Pacifican Military is widely seen as the strongest in the Cyberverse and is unparalleled in size and power. Its quality and quantity are only further strengthened by the complex banking system of the Order. The Pacifican War Machine has ravaged many alliances and has yet to truly face defeat. Many have tried to mimic the success of the Pacific Army, but none have succeeded or even come close to the might that is the Military of the New Pacific Order. The Pacific Bank :Main article:Bank of the New Pacific Order The Pacific Bank is the premier financial institution in Cybernations. Regularly sending out hundreds of millions of dollars to New Pacific Order members and allies, the Pacific Bank has been proven to contain the most highly dedicated and selfless Pacificans. As the Order grows at a record pace, the Bank is constantly seeking to add the best and brightest Pacificans to its roster. The Diplomatic Corps :Main Article:Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order The Diplomatic Corps is tasked with making diplomatic contact with and gathering information about the alliances in the Cyberverse. They are widely regarded as responsible for the Order's success in the Second Great Patriotic War (Great War 2) within the Order. The Diplomatic Corps also has Military and Economic Advisers who help allies improve their own militaries and banks in a show of good faith between the Order and the alliance who receives the advice. International Relations . The Agency for Community Excellence (ACE) :Main Article:Agency for Community Excellence of the New Pacific Order ACE consists of the Hearts, Diamonds, and Spades Decks. Each deck is a separate department within ACE. The Hearts Deck is made up of the mentors who are tasked with the job of enlightening the new recruits with the Pacifican Spirit and answering their every question related to in-game CyberNations matters as well as the inner workings of the Order at a glance. The Diamonds Deck is tasked with cultural duties. They plan, develop, and implement programs, holidays, festivals, contests, and other actives, to help maintain the Pacifican Spirit, and for the enjoyment of the members of the Order. Lastly, the Spades Deck is tasked with ridding nations of inefficiencies to keep the Pacifican War Machine well oiled and the economy at their maximum. The Recruiting Department :''Main Article:Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order The Recruiters Corps is a fun, fairly laid back institution that helps make the order what it is today. They work hard on bringing in new, fresh members to the New Pacific Order. The Recruiters Corps has set records on Cybernations for recruiting and plans to continue their record breaking feats. Media Corps :''Main Article:Media Corps of the New Pacific Order :See also:The Pacific Press The psych-shock-troopers, these individuals create the signatures and avatars you see, as well as write the speeches, create the talking-points. The Media Corps is divided into three sections, the Graphics Division coordinated by GeorgeBronx, the News Division coordinated by Vengashii, and the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, coordinated by Hawk_11. The Praetorian Guard :''Main Article:Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end they work to catch and expose impostors, spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly reshaping and expanding to meet the needs of the Order. The Praetorian Guard is an institution based on an internal meritocracy. The only way to enter the Guard is to be voted in by its current membership. For this to occur you must first show willingness and competence in the field by carrying out the duties of the Praetorian. The Technology Corps :Main Article:Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, the Order has gathered a talented group of members to head a department that has moved over 80,000 units of technology. The Red Square :Main Article:The Red Square The Red Square is a place for the nations of the Red Trading Sphere to travel to and discuss or find deals. The Red Square has three different levels, the Red Protection Court that hears cases of nations violating the Revenge Doctrine, the Trading Post where nations can find trades, and the Technology Market where nations can participate in tech deals. Government and Politics External Links * New Pacific Order Forum * CN Forums NPO Sign Up Image:NPO-prosperity.png|Pacifica means ''Peace, Strength and Prosperity for all members. Image:NPO-innovation.png|The Order constantly evolves and innovates to take advantage of all situations. Image:HAIL_PACIFICA.png|NPO Military might is on show in this poster celebrating the NPO military. Image:NPO-Berlin.jpg|Pacifican Soldiers on the eve of victory in the second The Great Patriotic War Image:NPO-KeepUsFlyingcopy.jpg|Pacifican's celebrate and are encouraged to join the efforts of the Bank. Image:NPO-Fivemonthplan2opca8.gif|The Emperor announces another glorious 5 Week Plan. Image:NPOKievShield.png‎|Lady Pacifica, a memorial to the Great Patriotic war stands guard near Francograd Image:NPO_Militiaposter.jpg|The Military is the backbone of the Pacific.